A Better Life to Escape to
by DraacoClaye
Summary: A man's past can haunt him, even at a young age. A Bartender, once a ANBU captain, is haunted by his past as he goes through his now common life along with some interesting characters to ride along...or drink along.
1. Welcome to My Bar

**Sup everyone, this is your boy and author you love TopHatGent. So I was eating some Shin Ramyun Noodle Soup when another one of my crazy ideas came to me. **

**Sorry about the bad grammar. Hope you guys enjoy reading this, but I'm pretty sure someone has probably already done this. **

**Inspiring Song: Drake Too Much**

**I DO NOT own Naruto**

"I see that you are here to discuss something with me Naruto. May I ask as to what you wish to speak about?" said Sarutobi as he looked at his most precious and strongest ANBU member standing in front of him.

The boy only at the age of twelve nodded his head removing his fox mask to reveal blonde hair and blue eyes. On his face were three whisker marks on both cheeks. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. "I wish to withdraw from the ninja corp. gramps."

The Third Hokage looked at Naruto before pulling his pipe out and turning to look out of the windows behind him. "Naruto I have watched you become a strong shinobi within the years that you have grown. You managed to rise in ranks and place yourself within the greatest of ninja known to Konoha. Are you sure you want to just end it here?"

Naruto smiled nodding his head. "I'm taking my leave on this world of ninja and taking up something else."

The Third Hokage turned back around with a serious expression on his face. "May I ask why you wish to abandon all of your hard work?" True the Third had wanted to leave his title to the said boy so he could follow in his father's footsteps, but now Naruto seemed to want to leave.

Naruto shook his head before making his way to the door and placing his mask back on. "One day I will be able to tell you old man, but for now I can't. After today I will no longer be considered a ninja of Konoha, but just plain old Naruto Uzumaki."

The Third watched as Naruto left the room with the door closing with a slow click. _"I don't know what happened to you Naruto, but eventually you will discuss it with me one day."_

_**One Year Later**_

Kakashi had left from the Hokage's Office after discussing getting a C rank mission for his new genin team. He had let little trio leave after turning in a cat that seemed to always run away from its owner and needing to be captured.

Kakashi laughed at how his team had originally acted. He had managed to get three prospecting rookies under his belt that seemed to be full of surprises. He had managed to get Sasuke Uchiha who was the last Uchiha bent on revenge. Sakura Haruno who was a simple fan girl born by normal civilians. Then there was the bug user Shino Aburame.

Kakashi had begun to laugh to himself as he remembered how Sasuke's plan of brute strength had failed at capturing the cat. Shino was too worried that the cat would kill his insects, which left only Sakura to dive in and get cut up from the said cat.

Pulling out his favorite orange book, Kakashi read as he walked to his next destination after a finished mission. Kakashi seemed to curve through people without looking up from his book as he made his way down the road.

He could tell he was getting close as the crowds of people began to dwindle slowly till there was barely anyone on the street period. Anyone that was on the street was either a small time criminal or a ninja. Kakashi stopped walking as he stopped in front of a small decent building.

Kakashi walked inside noticing the normal amount of shinobi inside having their normal meals and drinks. Kakashi smiled before walking up to a booth and taking a seat. The building was a bar created for shinobi to come and relax whenever they wanted to.

"Well I see you've come back after another D rank mission. How'd your first passing team do Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled as his blonde protégé stood in front of him pulling out a bottle of sake and a saucer. "They did surprisingly well Naruto. I couldn't have done it any better myself."

"Kakashi's first genin team succeeded in a mission, that's rare." Coming from someone at a different table who had overheard the conversation.

"Yeah right, Kakashi hasn't passed a genin team ever." Said another customer who was laughing at hearing Kakashi having a genin team.

Naruto laughed before looking back at Kakashi. "So what job did your unlucky team have to do?"

"Capture the one tailed demon cat of the village." Said Kakashi as he placed the empty bottle down and placing an order in for a bowl of ramen.

"Did anyone see Kakashi take a drink?" came from another table as Naruto replaced the bottle while having a clone prepare the meal.

"I see people are still betting on what my face looks like. How's that going by the way?"

"Right now there are two bets going on. The first is if you have a mouth period, and the second is if anyone could catch a glimpse of it with you drinking. The ratio is 3 to 1 with that one."

Kakashi glanced behind him with his open eye. "So which did you bet on?"

Naruto laughed before sticking his hand out and catching a bag of coins and placing it under the bar. "A wise man only gambles on bets he knows he's going to win."

Kakashi chuckled seeing the bowl of food placed in front of him. "Well then I guess I'm glad that I was able to help you make some small change on the side."

Naruto nodded before heading down his bar and taking out two more bottles to two new customers. "Yeah, business is actually going well today. I've just got in a new shipment from Kiri. There sake has a nice little peppermint kick as it goes down."

Kakashi nodded before placing his chopsticks in his bowl and pulling out his novel. "Now that I know how the business life is going, how is the none-ninja life coming along?"

Naruto hopped across his bar taking a seat next to his old partner. "I've brought in a nice profit for the past year to afford both places. Since this is considered the un-ruled section of Konoha, I don't have to worry about serving alcohol to anyone so long as they're a ninja."

"I see you still try to help us ninjas even if you did quit on us."

Naruto said nothing as both men watched people having fun with each other as the grasped a small taste of a normal life. "You should start bringing your genin next time. Every other Jōnin has been doing it since the three man team started." said Naruto as he watched his clones taking out orders and working hard.

Kakashi flipped through his book with thought. "I suppose that won't be such a bad idea. I guess I'll bring them after training tomorrow to cool off for a little."

"Basically you're bringing them over here so you won't have to do any real training tomorrow. That's pretty low of a teacher Kakashi."

"I agree one hundred percent with you Naruto. Kakashi is dwindling his team's flames of youth, which is unforgivable." Guy posing as his smile blinded Naruto while Kakashi held up his book to cover his eye.

"I agree with Guy sensei Naruto. One's flames of youth are the most precious things a ninja can have. They most keep a steady flame in order to become great ninjas." Said Lee who looked like a mini Might Guy with his green spandex outfit on.

"That's right Lee, never forget about your flames of youth and let them shine bright."

"Yes Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"Quick I think Lee needs to do a thousand laps around the village. I heard something about how his flames were smothering out recently." Naruto quickly threw the idea out to stop what was about to happen.

Guy took the bait instantly looking down at his counterpart. "Lee we can't allow your flames to go out like that. Quick we will do ten thousand laps around the village on our hands."

"Yes Guy Sensei. If I fail, then I shall do twenty thousand pushups with a boulder on my back." Lee and Guy quickly burst through the doors of the bar knocking some people out of the way.

Naruto chuckled at how the two could be talked out of one of their moments with talk of someone's flame being low. "Now that was something impressive as all ways Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked to his side to see his favorite brunette taking a seat next to him as a bowl of ramen and a bottle of sake was laid in front of her. "I'm glad you think so Tenten, but I don't need Guy and Lee's moments driving away customers."

Tenten laughed before breaking her chopsticks with an "Arigato." Tenten began to start eating while taking a small pause to poor herself a drink. "So what are you doing after closing?"

Naruto looked out in the crowd with thought. "Guess I'll just close up shop and leave the normal amount of security. What do you have in mind for tonight?"

Tenten placed her chopsticks down and taking another sip of her drink. "We can chill for the night then. I haven't had any fun with Guy and Lee talking about doing nothing but constant training."

"Seems like little Naruto has taken an interest in the world of love with not being a ninja anymore." Said Kakashi at perking up from hearing a female ask Naruto to accompany them.

"Tenten and I have been friends for the longest time Kakashi. We hang out all the time when she has her off time."

"Even a greater reason for you to be taking a step into love. Tell me, have the perverseness in you awaken yet?"

Naruto frowned at Kakashi before jumping back across his bar and grabbing a few more bottles for himself and Tenten. "I'm not a pervert unlike you and Ero-Sennin."

Kakashi chuckled reaching for a bottle only to have his hand smacked away by Tenten. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but these bottles are for me and Naruto only. You'll have to go sit with Anko over there if you want a drink."

Kakashi looked across the bar to see Anko laughing out loud as she downed another bottle with several others around her. "I think I'll be alright over here."

Kakashi was about to turn around before hearing a loud yell. "Kakashi how come you won't come have a drink your old buddy Anko?" Anko had spotted Kakashi and had begun to yell across from the building.

Kakashi sulked to himself as Naruto and Tenten laughed at him while taking a shot of their own. "Well looks like you better get over there before she comes grab you up." Tenten only laughed harder at Naruto's statement alcohol taking a little effect now.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, lady's don't like it when a man makes them wait." Tenten quickly finished off her third bottle and began to work on her fourth.

"I shall get my revenge on you two, but for now I'll keep my friend some company till she passes out." Kakashi got up from his seat and moved to sit with Anko who instantly poured him a shot while drinking her own.

Naruto chuckled to himself before continuing his round of the bar to make sure everyone was satisfied which he was greeted with applause at having the best bar in Konoha. After a while though, the bar began to die down with only Tenten staying behind has she had decided to wait for him since she was too drunk to move without help.

Naruto laughed at his friend placing one of her arms around his shoulder and grabbing her waist and lifting her up to help her walk. "I see you managed to get yourself drunk even though we were supposed to be hanging out."

Tenten smirked at Naruto as he helped escort her back to his home which wasn't too far from the bar. "I'm not that drunk Naruto-kun. We're still going to hang out, just not here. The real fun will begin once we get back to your place."

Naruto chuckled to himself as he continued to carry his friend. "You always say that just about every night, but end up passing out and going to sleep next to me."

Tenten laughed before sticking out her tongue at her friend as they continued walking down the road slowly. "Just be happy that you get to have the company of a lady every night."

"The presence of a drunken woman is really inviting. Thank you Tenten, I didn't know you were doing me such a favor." Naruto laughed to himself as they neared his new home away from the concepts of the people who considered themselves 'good'.

**Yeah first chapter in one night. I'm a beast. **

**I'm thinking about having Naruto paired with Tenten, Kin, and Tayuya. I'll also have him be doing some side loving with other females. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and make sure you review this joint and let me know how it was. This is TopHatGent signing off. **


	2. The Blonde meets the Beast

**So first chapter got a few bad reviews and a few good. After deleting the story, speaking to another author who had used the same idea, and finally taking the time to not be lazy. I have come to you with another chapter. **

Naruto blinked looking up at the ceiling of his room. He had awaken early in the morning not to the body that laid upon him, but the constant knocking on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone to come by this early, and he didn't open his bar till later in the evening.

Naruto lifted himself up stirring his partner making her grumble at the loss of a pillow. Naruto looked down to see Tenten's sleepy form laying down with her arm still hung around his waist with a firm grip. "Don't go answer the door. Just stay here till they leave."

Naruto chuckled to himself placing a small kiss to her forehead. "Sorry Tenten, but I think this might actually be an important visit." Tenten grumbled at Naruto before rolling over and going back to sleep. Naruto smiled at the girl's actions. He slowly leaned over placing another small peck to her cheek before getting up.

He still had his pants on since all they had done was drink some more at his place before crashing for the night. Naruto approached the door to his bedroom looking at the katana that stood tall in the corner of the room. At the hilt of the sword laid a fox mask.

His smile for the day slowly began to vanish at the sight of the blade. Naruto quickly shook his head to get himself out of the small funk. _"Why do I feel like my past is going to come back to haunt me right now."_

Naruto walked down the hall opening the door to see two ANBU members standing outside his door. He took a step back walking to his kitchen as the two members entered. "You guys can stay for breakfast if you want, but I'd like for this conversation to be a quick one."

At that Naruto began to cook some food as the ANBU members looked at each other. Neither one moved as Naruto continued to cook. Naruto glanced back opening up one of his cabinets and pulling out a giant saucer. He moved to another cabinet pulling out a giant jug of sake and pouring it into the saucer.

The ANBU members watched as Naruto filled the saucer and drinking it without hesitation. Naruto looked to see the two ANBU had not moved at all and frowned. "Sorry, but if you two aren't going to speak then can you leave."

The ANBU glanced towards each other again before one with a rat mask stepped forward. "We've come to make a request Naruto-sama."

Naruto quickly held his hand up silencing the ANBU from continuing. "I do not need to be called anyone's _Sama_. Now tell me what your request is, or leave for the last time."

The ANBU nodded again speaking quick before getting kicked out. "We've come to request for you to join the ANBU again. There have been reports of ninja going missing in Konoha, which also matches the reports coming from other villages. We would like your aid in finding our own."

Naruto contemplated on what he was told. Taking another long drink, Naruto thought on the idea. "I'm afraid that I can't join the ANBU again nor am I willing to help with this case."

The other ANBU quickly stepped forward, this one wearing an eagle's mask. "Naruto we could really use your skills in figuring out what's going on. If we can stop what's going on with your help, than we will be saving our own."

Naruto looked at the ANBU speaking now with a frown. He could tell from the feminine voice that this one was a female who was desperate in finding these ninja. "For you to plead like that means that one of the ninja missing is someone you care for."

Seeing the ANBU lower her head, Naruto chuckled. "Naruto poured himself a third cup taking it down with haste. "Either way, I cannot help you with this. Reason being is that I'm no longer a ninja. I'm just a bartender now. If you want them found do it yourself."

The ANBU lowered their heads heading for the door. Naruto watched them walk before coughing loud enough for them to stop. "However, I've heard from my network that ninja have gone missing around the eastern gate fifty kilometers away. Maybe you can take a look around there with plenty of backup."

The ANBU nodded with the rat mask quickly left while the other stayed for just a little longer. The girl bowed her head before disappearing as fast as her partner had. Naruto looked at his door for a few more seconds. "Did I do the right thing?"

Tenten came from behind Naruto wrapping him in a gentle hug. "You don't have to become a ninja to help others out Naruto. Isn't that why you opened the bar? To give us a taste of a normal life while gathering info for us?"

Naruto held Tenten's hand with a smile on his face. "Okay, well there is breakfast behind you. When you finish you can go meet up with your team and do some work of your own." Tenten let her grasp of Naruto go so she could fix her buns before eating.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day till you open shop then?"

"Gather supplies for you reckless ninja that like to go beyond your limits."

Tenten puffed her cheeks out at the statement. "Don't act like you don't like it when I stay with you for the night."

Naruto smirked before giving a light slap to Tenten's rear gaining a squeak. "Never said I hated it, just that a couple of you tend to do it every time you come by."

Tenten blushed at Naruto watching him walk back to his room and coming back out with a simple shirt on. She looked to see that he was only wearing a pair of black shorts with an opened button up shirt on. Tenten's eyes quickly fixed themselves on his chest blushing even more.

"Why can't you ever dress more properly when you leave?" said Tenten as she slowly consumed her food taking glances at Naruto every few seconds.

"This is pretty normal for me. My body temperature stays at a constant high, and women love to give me discounts when they see me like this."

Tenten frowned at the words feeling a hand on her chin lifting her head up. She was looking into Naruto's blue eyes feeling a hard blush forming at how close he was. Naruto slowly placed a kiss on her lips leaving his house with Tenten staring up shocked and blushing redder than an excited Hinata.

He was the only person she knew that could get her to feel like this. Over the time of her coming to his bar for food and drinking, she had become close to the Uzumaki boy. She had loved the fact that he listened to everything she said and making her feel wanted.

Tenten snapped out of her stupor finishing off her food and getting up to leave herself. If she didn't hurry, Guy would begin some stupid speech on youth and make the whole group practice in a suicidal exercise routine.

Naruto walked down the road getting greetings from all of the shinobi he passed. They all seemed to give him the attention of being wanted around rather than the civilians who only glared and casted smart remarks.

Naruto passed by a few females who would blush and wave at Naruto. He would simply chuckle and wave back before taking to the roofs to avoid the civilian population. It was better to avoid them and not cause trouble, then to walk into a trap and get banished by the council.

Passing over the roofs, Naruto spotted his first store. Walking in he summoned five of his clones sending them to gather everything and paying the clerk who only glared. Naruto only gave a gentle smile as he left. _"Leave it to the ninja population to not have a grocery store. We have everything from scrolls to weapons, but no grocery store."_

Naruto took to the roofs again. He continued for some distance before landing in front of another shop. Walking in, he pulled out a slip of paper which the clerk took and walked into the back. The clerk then came back and forth bringing out twenty boxes filled with jars of sake.

Naruto summoned more clones allowing them to take the boxes back to the store. He quickly stopped one clone pulling out one of the jars and leaving it for the clerk who nodded and placed it in the back. Naruto smiled as he left the store.

The deal with the clerk was simple. For protection of the sake that he received from several of places, Naruto would leave the man enough to last him for another shipment. The shipments came in monthly with ninja drinking more than an average person, so the clerk would always get his cut.

Naruto continued his travels on the roof. He looked around seeing other ninja traveling the roofs and spotted on in particular who held a small orange book. Naruto quickly jumped over to his old sensei who wasn't startled at all.

"I see you're still reading those Icha Icha books Kakashi sensei. When are you going to give those things up and get a real woman?"

Kakashi flipped through a page without giving Naruto a glance. "I've already taken care of that department a long time ago Naruto. She's actually the one who gets me these books to read."

Naruto stared at the one-eyed shinobi. "You mean to tell me someone has finally been able to see what your face looks like?"

"Yes, and she doesn't plan on telling anyone any time soon."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "So what do you plan on teaching your little genin team today?" Kakashi only shrugged as he continued to read. "Maybe you can teach them the tree climbing technique since you don't seem to worried about their training."

Kakashi only shrugged again as he turned a page. "Why don't you do a little spar match with them? I have one who needs his ego to be dropped a level and another one who isn't really to focused on her duties."

Naruto looked forward for a second before shrugging himself. "Alright then Kakashi sensei. I'll help you out this one time, but understand that a favor will result from this."

Kakashi nodded before glancing to his left and showing a hand sign before placing his hand back in his pocket and putting his book up. "Well this should be quite entertaining if I do say so myself."

Naruto only looked at him as they made it to the training grounds were Naruto could see several genin standing in the opening. His eye began to twitch noticing Asuma standing with his team as well as Kakashi's.

Naruto walked over to Asuma as everyone stopped talking to see the mysterious person. "Asuma sensei now why is it that your team of rookies are here with Kakashi's?"

Naruto was instantly given a reply from two of the six, both being females. One was wearing a purple outfit with long blonde hair while the other sported pink hair and some red outfit. "We're not rookies, and we don't even know who you are."

Naruto glance over to them before paying attention to Asuma and Kakashi. "Why don't you introduce me to your groups before we begin?"

Asuma and Kakashi nodded with Asuma walking forward fist. "My three are Chogi Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Pointing in order for Naruto to see three students standing together.

Naruto looked to see that all three had almost the same features as their fathers who only seemed to come to his bar to drink and talk about their children growing too fast. Naruto walked up shaking hands with each one.

"I see Chogi and Shikamaru take up every feature of their fathers. The Yamanaka girl however has a more fierce side to her than her father does. He only uses it when he's on duty."

The trio looked at Naruto with wonder leaving Shikamaru to be the head to speak. "I see you've met our parents. Guess they talk about us a lot huh?"

"You're father brags that you're a genius. Chogi's father simply speaks on Chogi becoming a fine Akimichi clan member, and Inoichi only speaks about Miss Ino growing up too fast."

"Why our fathers would be talking to someone like you who looks like he's around our age? What exactly are you doing here anyway?" said Ino who became interested in the person in front of her due to his clothing choice and the fact that he knew her father.

"Well I own a bar further in the village. I know all your fathers because they come in to drink a lot. The reason I'm here however is to give a test." At that, Naruto turned to Kakashi's group smiling. "Now tell me your names before your sensei explains what's going on.

The girl quickly perked up for the group. "Why don't you introduce yourself first? You've been asking about us, but we know nothing of you but the fact that you own a business. I mean, aren't you a little too young to be a bartender?"

Naruto blinked at the said question looking at Kakashi. "I see this one tends to ask a lot of dumb questions." Sakura began to yell only to be cut off as another kid stepped forward.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan." Naruto turned around to see the raven haired boy standing in front of the pink haired girl. Naruto began to smirk. _"Looks like I found my ego character right in front of me." _

The pink haired girl quickly stepped forward, "and I'm Sakura Haruno. The quiet one next to us is Shino Aburame."

Naruto looked over to see the glasses' wearing boy simply nod his head. "Well I don't really care for you pinky, but your two teammates seem very strong."

Sakura stepped back at the insult allowing Kakashi to quickly step in. "This is my former student Naruto Uzumaki. He will be fighting you six so that you can learn that age doesn't make a difference in the ninja world."

Naruto nodded his head taking off his shirt and having a clone run it to a tree. As he stretched Shikamaru and Sasuke quickly stepped forward with Sasuke the first to speak. "How can he be better than us if he's the same age?"

Shikamaru nodded at the question. "Not only that, but if he is stronger than us, than can we at least hear what his mission status is?"

"My mission status is three S rank, forty A rank, seventy three B, no C rank, and no D rank. My age is that of thirteen." Said Naruto as he finished off his stretches.

Everyone's eye's widened at the info that they were given. Sasuke instantly stepped forward. "I don't believe that you've done all that you've said you have. You are our age. That means you would have had to been doing missions none stop."

"Thank your precious council for that then. Now let's see what you six can do shall we?" said Naruto as he stood in the opening. "I will fight two teams of three with no breaks. Once one team is defeated the other will rush in."

All six nodded before Shikamaru stepped forward. "Then my team will go first since Sasuke is the strongest of the six of us."

Naruto nodded at the strategy that the Nara boy was using. "Weaken me so that the stronger one can finish the job. If that's the case then all six of you can come at one time."

Everyone looked around noticing that their sensei's had been left and were somewhere observing the whole feat.

Shikamaru nodded his head towards Naruto before jumping back with Sasuke and leaving the rest up front. "Alright then, Chogi and Sakura will charge first, Ino and Shino will be our long range, Sasuke is last resort with me giving strategy."

Everyone quickly nodded before getting into formation. Naruto smiled at seeing the Nara boy planning everything out in his head as everyone moved. "I think this boy will become something great one day. You took my mission stats and arranged a team formation to fight someone whose skills you do not know."

Shikamaru nodded at Naruto. _"It would seem that this Naruto guy isn't any ordinary ninja."_

For a while nobody moved with Naruto and Shikamaru staring down each other. The others stood in wonder as to what was happening. "What's going on here guys?" voiced Chogi who had started to get scared of the silence.

Sakura looked back and forth figuring it out slowly. "These two are planning their course of actions in their head before it even happens. It's like they're playing a game a shogi in their heads and the first to move will lose."

Ino watched as Naruto simply stood with a smile on his face. "Is he really that smart to go up against Shikamaru?"

Her question was never answered. At that point, Naruto was standing in front of Shikamaru. Everyone quickly turned around to see Naruto extending his hand in front of Shikamaru's face.

"You knew there was no chance that you six could win, but any more thinking and you might have found a way."

Shikamaru smirk before lowering his head. "You're right. There is no way we can win this. I thought that they could buy some time for me to see if you had an opening, but you're too fast."

Naruto nodded sending a blast of wind from his hand sending the Nara into a tree and knocking him out. "Then there was five."

Sasuke instantly threw a high kick to Naruto's head, who only blocked it with the back of his hand. "What are the rest of you waiting for, help damnit!"

Everyone quickly snapped out of their funk with Chogi blast past everyone as a giant spinning ball. Naruto glanced back before grabbing Sasuke's leg and throwing him into the air. He quickly jumped out of the way of Chogi's assault and appearing behind the Haruno girl and delivering a blow to the back of her head knocking her out.

"Down to four people." Shino quickly turned around sending out his insects to nab Naruto who quickly jumped in the air clear over them. Landing with his hands behind his back, Naruto began to dodge the blows coming at him from the Uchiha.

Chogi slowly came out of the woods going back into his spinning ball form heading straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly blocked the Uchiha's punches delivering a swift kick sending him away. Naruto watched Chogi approaching. Extending his hand out, Naruto stopped Chogi from advancing.

Shino quickly took action sending his bugs out. Naruto glanced behind him with a smirk. Naruto quickly started going through one hand signs making everyone gasp.

"_He knows one hand sign jutsus. Just how powerful is this kid?" _Ino thought as she watched Naruto close his fist and thrusting towards Shino sending a giant ball of fire and making Shino jump out the way. Ino had just watched Naruto wipe out Shino's bugs.

Ino gulped before charging forward herself. Naruto blinked at the blonde's assault. Turning back to the spinning Chogi, Naruto delivered a quick kick sending Chogi's spinning form into the tree next to Shikamaru. Chogi slowly came out of his spin knocked out.

"Well let's see what I've done so far. Took out the strategist, and the two forwards. That only leaves the other three." Naruto quickly jumped away from a fire ball that had landed where he was at originally. "I see he can use a powerful technique, but is that it?"

Sasuke quickly charged forward throwing blows at Naruto who only blocked. Ino and Shino nodded before charging forward as well. Naruto watched on with a smile before grabbing one of Sasuke's punches twisting his arm and throwing him at Ino who couldn't dodge in time. Naruto quickly jumped at Shino delivering an axe kick in front of the boy.

Shino stepped back from Naruto before seeing a clone form right in front of him grabbing his coat and punching him in the stomach knocking him out. Naruto quickly charged the last two delivering swift blows that Sasuke could barely defend before back flipping behind Ino and grabbing her from behind.

Ino squeaked at Naruto being behind her before feeling him wrap an arm around her waist keeping her close. "Now I have a hostage, and you Sasuke are the only one left." Sasuke glared at his opponent with hate. He refused to lose to someone his own age.

Ino on the other hand was having a hard time gripping onto reality. Within the time that Naruto had spoken, his other hand had begun to snake its way up her front sliding along her stomach giving her goose bumps. She was about to protest before Sasuke charged forward one more time.

All Ino could remember was her world spinning, hitting something, and then finding herself laying in the grass with darkness clouding her. She looked over to see Sasuke laying face front a few feet away wondering what had happened. _"Did he just throw me at Sasuke?" _

Naruto looked around chuckling to himself before walking into the woods while grabbing his shirt. He walked forward a little more. "Well both teams have learned to not under estimate anyone no matter what the age may be."

It looked like Naruto was talking to himself before Asuma and Kakashi popped down from a tree. "I see you were able to handle everything with quick swiftness Naruto. This will help them learn a thing or two." Said Kakashi who was only reading through his book.

Asuma nodded in agreement. This lesson alone would help boost the determination in his squad to get stronger. "Well I better hurry up and get them to the hospital to get checked out."

Naruto laughed walking away from the two older gentlemen. "Well when everyone checks out, bring them to the bar to get a drink. First one will be on the house."

Naruto walked his way back to his house to get dressed for the night. He had to open shop soon and needed to get ready to host all of the shinobi that would come. Naruto smiled to himself feeling a hand wrap around his neck grabbing his shoulder.

Naruto looked over to see Tenten smiling at him placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey how's it going Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged at the question with a yawn. "Just did a favor for Kakashi and Asuma. They both now owe me one favor each."

Tenten laughed at Naruto pulling out a coin purse that was loaded. "Well I made plenty of scrap change on that little show you put on."

Naruto's eyes widen at the purse in front of him. "You mean to tell me that there was side betting and no one told me. I could have placed a bet on myself and made a fortune."

Tenten laughed again walking with her friend as they entered his house. Naruto quickly washed up and dressed himself leaving with Tenten. As they entered the shop, Naruto quickly summoned a few clones sending them to prepare everything as people started to walk in.

Naruto laughed at how other ninja would come in and talk about the missions they had just finished. They would then give details and brag about who had it more roughly. Naruto looked around before taking his place behind the bar and serving drink after drink with Tenten keeping him company.

The day became night as the bar became packed with everyone cheering and talking about how the shinobi world was coming for them and praising Naruto for making the shop. Even Naruto had a drink or two while working, not that anyone could stop him.

Naruto began to wipe some glasses as his door opened. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi, Asuma, and the Yamanaka girl coming in. Naruto's eyebrow slowly rose at seeing that only Ino had decided to come.

The three took a seat at the bar with Naruto serving. "Well I guess only Ino has the courage to come drink with the guy who beat her up."

Ino blushed at the compliment. She didn't originally plan to come, but Sakura had complained about losing so easy and wanting to train. Ino simply wanted to relax and Asuma said he was coming since Chogi was eating, and Shikamaru wanted to sleep.

"I just wanted to take you up on that offer that you made to my sensei." Said Ino who was looking everywhere but at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Well then I've got just the thing for you." Naruto pulled out a brown small bottle with a sauce handing it over to Ino before grabbing the usual for Asuma and Kakashi. Ino simply watched as Naruto began a conversation with the two next two her.

She looked at the alcohol beverage in front of her taking it and pouring her a shot slowly. She had never had alcohol, but since she was a shinobi she might as well of gotten a good start. Ino felt the burning sensation as the drink went down her throat. She was about to cough before feeling a cool peppermint feel rise from her throat.

"That right there is some stuff I got from Kiri. It packs a punch, but cools you down as you finish. It truly is something else when it comes to drinking right?" said Tenten who was watching the blonde slowly pour herself another. "I'm Tenten by the way."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I've never had a drink in my entire life, but this doesn't feel so bad after you get used to it."

Tenten agreed before pouring herself one and banging her saucer with Ino's. "Cheers!" Both quickly took their shots with their head back.

Naruto watched the two from the corner of his eye with a smile. It looked like Tenten had made another friend. "You might want to be careful with that stuff you two. It doesn't take a lot of it to get you golden."

Tenten and Ino simply waved Naruto off with taking another shot. Naruto only laughed at the two. Tenten placed her saucer down with a small hiccup. "Well we can just stay at your place if we become too bad like normally."

Kakashi and Asuma both picked up on what Tenten had said. Kakashi was about to speak before Naruto cut him off.

"If either of you two speak on the subject, then neither of you will be drinking here for a whole month." Naruto looked at the both of them as Asuma only took a drink while Kakashi began to whistle to himself.

Naruto's attention was gathered however as Ino and Tenten had begun to beg for another bottle. Naruto could feel a sweat drop as the girls continued to beg. Naruto shook his head placing two more bottles in front of the two who began to drink straight from the bottle.

"Well I guess you two literally will be coming home with me huh?"

His only answer was a double head shake from both females.

**Second chapter finished. Now I'm going to go ahead and work on something else. This really did drain me with not going over the grammar.**


	3. The Past Attacks

**Free **

_Chapter I: From Start to Now_

**I Do Not Own Naruto **

"_You know a man's life is considered to be a valuable thing. It has the ability to start another and can end one. Life itself can shine as bright as a star in the sky, but go dark as the night sky covered in complete darkness."_

"_Now most people try to figure out what the meaning of life is all about. Some people think that it revolves around money. There are people who think it's about wars. Some people will even go as far as to say that it revolves around love." _

"_To be honest, the meaning of life is left up to that person living it. I can't tell you what you're life means to you, but I can tell you that you'll know what you're life means when you come to that realization. Once you come to that level, you'll be happy for the rest of your life." _

_The old man, who wore what looked like an old black kimono, stood over the boy with a blank expression. The man had starred at the sky, and simply began to speak to the boy. After time had passed, the man then reached into his kimono pulling out a bag and handing it to the boy. _

"_In this world you have to be strong young man. Strength will be needed to protect those who are most important to you. If you fail to have strength, then you won't be able to save anyone." _

_The boy looked at the man taking the bag and peering inside to see a series of scrolls. "What will I do with these? I don't want to fight for people who only look at me with hatred." The boy looked down at the grown, a small tear coming to his eye. "They treat like a monster, and call me demon. Those people aren't worth fighting for." _

_It was then that the old man looked down at the now crying boy before taking a seat next to him and petting his head. "Young man, it is those exact people that need the most protection. They disagree with things they don't understand and will always treat that subject with hate. It's up to you to change the way they view you. Understand?" _

_The boy looked up at the man with tears coming down his face nodding. He wasn't sure why he had to protect the village that treated him bad, but if he could change the way they viewed him, then he could survive and be happy. _

_The man looked down at Naruto smiling at seeing some form of hope left for the village. Pulling out yet another small scroll, the man looked it over before handing it down to the boy. _

"_Now I know that your road will be difficult in the beginning, but you'll be able to handle it within time. Now I think these will suit you just fine for your journey. It will truly be a fantastic one that you can tell to the children after you." _

_The boy took the scroll from the man placing it in his bag. After making sure that everything was together the boy looked up noticing the disappearance of the old man. Looking around, the boy simply shrugged wiping his face and making his way out the woods. _

_These were the words that a young blonde male at the age of six had heard from an elderly man that he had happen to run into in the middle of Konoha. That young boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. After that day, Naruto kept to his word learning to read the scrolls and keeping his run from the villagers._

_Even now, the rapid sounds of inhaling could be heard from the same boy running away from another angry mob only bent out on seeing his destruction. This was probably the third mob of the day that wanted to try their luck in trying to smash his head in._

_The boy glanced back across his shoulder, sweat flying from his head at the pace. The mob only seeming to grow as he made turn for turn to get away. The wind breezed through his hair as his pace only picked up at hearing the yells for his death. _

_Naruto quickly rounded another corner coming up to a random apartment complex and busting in. Looking around to see a hideout was only impossible with everyone standing in the hallways quickly slamming their doors closed. _

_Naruto only shook his head running up the many steps. No shocker there that he wouldn't get any help, but it was still a little messed up to abandon a kid. The people of this village were still all the same when it came time to treating him. _

_Naruto finally came up the last set of steps. Looking around, he quickly glanced over the railing seeing the crowd only a few floors from finally catching up. Naruto quickly took down the hall desperately looking for a way out. _

_His search was paid for as he noticed one apartment door still open, the harsh words of two lovers being heard. Even if he was going to still help the village, this wasn't really his problem was it? _

_Naruto thought for a few seconds shaking his head. Sure as hell wasn't his problem at all. Running through the apartment, screams and shouts rose at his presence, but he could only ignore them. Hopping over a misplaced dresser, rolling over the flipped bed, and finally swan diving out of a window was his main priority. _

_Even as he was flying out of the window, the thought of what he was landing on never crossed his mind till he landed in a wagon that seemed to be filled with oddly enough; cabbage. "Who the hell carries a wagon full of cabbage?"_

_Naruto quickly hopped out of the wagon hearing a random yell. "My cabbages!" _

_That answered Naruto's question on who bothered carrying something like that. He quickly rounded another corner coming across one of the greatest hiding spots in the world; Konoha's East Market Street. _

_Naruto slowed his running down hanging his head low from eyes that might be able to spot him out. Looking around, Naruto quickly made work with his next plan. His hands filling the burning itch to reach out and grab whatever he could to 'hide' or blend in. _

_The mob finally rounded in to Market after being guided by several civilians and a few ninja too. Civilians looking to buy some form of goods only parted way as the mob moved through them. They already knew why they were there, but deals in the market were scarce and they had no time to help. _

_Halfway through the mob, some were beginning to get restless and asking people if they had spotted the 'demon' child that had made his way into the busy street. The leader of the group, this time being a ninja, walked forward asking a random child if he knew. _

_The child stood slightly hunched in a gray kids vest with a tan trench coat on. His skin was completely dirty, which only helped compliment the eye patch and black top hat on his head. The ninja, who sported his chunin vest looked down at the boy for a few seconds as the kid pointed further down the road. _

_The chunin nodded before signaling for the others to follow him leading the mob further into the busy market. The boy watched as the mob ran slowly disappearing before heading in the opposite direction. _

_The boy would take glances every once in a while to make sure the mob didn't turn around. Laughing the boy turned down an ally way. Slowing his pace and leaning on the wall the boy took off his hat to reveal blonde bangs coming down across his face. _

_The eye patch was shortly removed along with the dirt on his face to reveal a smiling Naruto who was still able to hide from ninja in the village. "Even though they call themselves shinobi of the village, a child can still easily avoid them." _

_Stretching at the quick work that he made, Naruto turned to leave the ally only to freeze dead in his tracks. There standing in front of him were two other kids probably no older or in better condition than him. One being a boy horribly wrapped in bandages so that only his left eye shown, while the other was a female with long jet black hair and dirt on her face. _

_Naruto eyes slowly traveled down to see their clothing doing no better than their faces. The boy was in a pair of shorts and shirt that were torn. The girl stood in a long tan dress with a darker tan coat on. His suspicion of the two only grew as they stood quiet starring. _

_Possibilities ran through his mind at what could happen from these two random kids just standing there. It wasn't until the girl spoke that somewhat eased the tension in the air. "How did you manage to avoid those men directly?" _

_Naruto blinked a few times, then placed a well put thumb on his chin at thought. He wasn't expecting a question like that, but everything question deserved some form of answer. "Well I simply grabbed random things from stands and just blended in." _

_The girl only stared at Naruto making him feel a cold sweat form. "How did you grab all the stuff without the clerks seeing you or attacking you?" _

_Naruto thumbed his chin some more before feeling some form of 'click' come to his head. These kids were more than likely homeless like him and were starving. If they were asking about how he was able to steal, then they wanted to steal food to feed themselves. _

"_Well the trick to stealing from vendors is to simply grab it without bringing suspicion to yourself. That's more advanced though, but for beginners it's just easier to have one distract the vendor or blind him while the other grabs." _

"_Can you show us how to do it then?" "We've come a long way to this district to try our luck, but have only seen failure. Please help us." The girl only seemed to gain determination at the knowledge that it wasn't impossible to live. _

_Naruto looked at the girl before glancing down at the boy to see the same look of determination and hope that the girl showed. For a split second, the thought of what that old man had told him seemed to roll through his head. _

"_If I choose to lead the people, then I must be willing to help everybody out no matter who they are." _

_Naruto glanced around picking up the thrown eye patch and hat and placing it back on. "Very well, if you wish to learn my ways, then I will be more than willing to show some fellow orphans. Just follow me and pay attention to what I do." _

_The two kids nodded letting Naruto walk past keeping a close distance behind to watch. "Now the trick is to not go for what the clerks aren't looking at, but for what they are looking at." You see, clerks portray the image that they're looking at the items they want to protect."_

_The girl looked around to see the clerks doing their normal chatter with customers presenting out certain items to be sold first leaving other stuff unattended. "If that's the case, then how would you be able to take stuff directly in front of them?" _

_Naruto only smiled at the girl before smoothly moving forward into a crowd standing upon a fruit stand. Once he was at the front, he stood still for only a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing three oranges right in front of the clerk. The clerk looked at Naruto who only examined them before trying to sell something else to the others and missing Naruto back up smoothly through the crowd._

_To say that the two orphans weren't shocked would be an understatement. They were fucking shocked beyond all belief. They had just watched him walk up and take some oranges without a second thought. _

_Naruto stood in front of them smiling tossing each an orange and peeling into his own. "You see, the clerk was too busy trying to make a sale of something out of his vision because they weren't his top sellers. The stuff that is easily selling is of no concern because he automatically expects to be paid." _

_The two nodded biting into the sweet nectar fruit that was gradually handed to them from another orphan. Naruto could only watch as the two ate before turning around and making his way through the district to try and find somewhere to sleep for the day. Evening was coming fast, and it was more dangerous for him out at night then day. _

_Marching on, Naruto started whistling a fine tune taking note of the two followers that stayed behind him. It was funny at how the most hated person now had followers. Looking around, Naruto began to swerve through random crowds grabbing several foods and clothing items and stuffing them in a bag that he had managed to grab. _

_The two orphans studied how fast Naruto moved and walked through the stores as if it was just an everyday thing for him. Of course they knew all about his reputation, but the means of survival overruled any other idea. It wasn't until they were out of the shopping district and a few blocks down did he stop and hand them the bag of stuff. _

"_You guys can have this stuff. I can pretty much survive on my own and it'll be dangerous for you guys to follow me any further. The more élite ninja come out around this time, and I might be able to escape. There's no sense in you guys getting hurt as well." _

_The two looked at each other before glancing back at Naruto and taking the bag. The boy grabbed the girl's sleeve giving a slight pull. The girl looked down at the boy to see him nod twice before staring back at Naruto. _

"_My name is Yamada, and we didn't just come to you to ask with surviving out here. You see an old man came to us and told us that we would be better off helping out the child that wishes to protect everyone." _

_Naruto eyes widen at hearing about someone else meeting the same old man, before glaring at the two kids. This could easily be a trap to have him captured, and Naruto refused to take a beating for the day. "How do you know that I'm the one that old man was talking about?" _

_This time it was the girl who spoke up to answer the question. "My name is Makisa, and we know it's you because the old man said that the boy we were to find had whisker marks and blonde hair. He also said that the boy will be chased when you see him, and we he escapes, he will be the one to guide you two. Only you have fit that description." _

"_Not only that, but with you along with us, we'll actually feel like a real family," spoke Yamada who only glowed with the thought of finally having a family. _

_Naruto looked at the two before nodding with a huge smile. The thought of having a family for once didn't seem like a bad idea. Hell it was the best damn idea he had heard since being kicked out of an orphanage and being told to do the best on his own._

"_Well if that's the case, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage, and we're going to be one happy ass family!" _

_Yamada and Makisa both smiled nodding walking next to Naruto as they headed towards their new home. The trip itself didn't take them long as they headed throw a secret ally way near the Hokage tower and came up to a door that was barged shut. Yamada and Makisa glanced towards each other with worry._

_Naruto watched the two laughing out loud. "Don't worry about the door guys, it's not really sealed up like that anymore. I just put the wood back so that people don't try to come in and take over my hideout. That wouldn't be too well for us now would it?" _

_Yamada and Makisa both shook their heads following Naruto into the hideout with wide eyes. The inside of the building looked as if someone rich had lived there for years. All of the furniture looked as if it had once belonged to a royal family. _

_That wasn't the only part about it though. The best part was that there were stairs that led further up to a hallway that Naruto had stated was the site to most of the bedrooms and business rooms. _

_Naruto stood in front of his two new friends with an open hand and a huge smile plastered on to his face. The two kids only looked back at each other before taking his hand and being led to a dining room. There they watched as Naruto ran around pulling out three saucers and a small gray bottle. _

_Naruto slowly poured out a clear liquid into all three saucers and handing both of them one each and taking one for himself. "Okay guys, once we drink this at the same time we can officially be called a family." _

"_What is this stuff before anybody goes to drinking anything," asked Yamada who simply stared at the liquid as if it was poison and could kill them at any minute of consumption? _

"_It's called sake, and people drink this stuff when they want to strengthen bonds from what I've heard around the village." _

_This seemed to help the two others feel at ease raising their cups along with Naruto._

"_May our family stay strong and forever grow happily!" _

_Yamada and Makisa both agreed before downing the drink leaving them in coughing fits as Naruto simply laughed at their misfortune. _

"_This stuff burns Naruto, and why aren't you coughing as well?" _

"_Well Makisa, I'm not coughing because I'm just that awesome." _

_After the coughing and act of Makisa strangling Naruto for the trickery, the three had fun acting like basic fools and clowning around before finding their proper places to sleep. _

Naruto sat in his stool drinking back to the memory that had seemed to want to resurface. It had been a long time since he thought about his past. That day was probably one of the best days of his entire life.

It was morning time now and Naruto had somehow managed to not leave his bar. He simply created a few clones to carry Ino and Tenten to their homes, while he stayed back and continued to serve people.

This led to him having a drinking contest with Ibiki, an arm wrestle with Guy, and a small brawl in the left corner of his bar over a game of drunken Go. Okay, so maybe the last part of the night had been a little strange, but man was it great.

Now he was sitting by himself listening to the small little birds chirping outside of the store. He simply sat there and listened to the soft whistles that seemed to carry a fine tune almost as fine as a vintage bottle of wine.

The doors opening up to his bar interrupted the soft melody that he had become absorbed in, ruining his mood for the rest of the day. "Sorry, but the bar doesn't open till six, try coming back then if you want to get a drink."

"Well I didn't know the Hokage had to wait till opening times to have a drink with one of his most precious people's."

"You especially have to wait just because you're the Hokage. People and their high positions thinking they can just get what they want when they show up. Well we don't play that in this house. Everyone waits the same time like everyone else."

This was said strong by Naruto with a fist slamming the table, and it would have been most convincing if a shadow clone hadn't been sent to the back to grab something rich to drink with two glasses for the gentlemen.

"Now what brings the Hokage himself all the way down to this lonely side of town? Did something happen that you simply just want to disappear, something or someone needs to be picked up, or could it be that you want someone to have a different view of things from your proportion?"

"Actually Naruto it's both the first one and second one."

This stopped Naruto as he had finished pouring their first shot, before drinking it slowly and having a more serious face.

"Now what could have the Hokage so riled up that he asks a retired ninja to do some dirty work? Doesn't this type of stuff usually fall under Danzo and his little ROOT squad?"

The Hokage only nodded before picking up his saucer and slowly drinking himself. "I need you to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist and end a civil war along with bringing the current Mizukage here."

"And pray tell me why the hell I would want to do that, when it is perfectly safe right here in my bar and I know that I won't have to worry about someone trying to cut my head."

"Because not only will you have the village in your debt, but there is someone there that I'm sure you're going to want to share a few words with."

This puzzled Naruto a little as to who in the world he would want to talk to that lived outside the village.

The Hokage then set the saucer down before looking Naruto deep into his eyes. "Naruto, we've received word that Yamada has taken post into that village and is somehow manipulating the Mizukage to destroy his on village. You are to simply go in, end the war, find him and the Mizukage, bring both of them back with the Mizukage alive and whatever condition you choose fit for Yamada."

Naruto sat still for a while swishing his alcohol around before drowning it in one tug and summoning a clone. "Go grab my black trench coat, my top hat, my weapon pouches, and two of my finest sakes. Then put the close sign up for a few weeks."

The clone saluted before running out of the store and taking to the roofs. The original Naruto looked back at the Hokage with a frown closing his eyes and reopening them to reveal a small smile. "I shall return in a few weeks with the things you request Hokage-sama."

The Third nodded his head standing up and leaving the bar as Naruto waited for his items. He had seen that face before, it was the same face he had when Naruto was serious about his mission and would make sure that he succeeded.

"Please do hurry with those items Naruto, they are of great importance and I hope that everything goes well with getting them."

Naruto simply nodded before taking a seat again and pouring himself a drink. He would make sure that he got answers for what happened in the past. Yes he would find out why his brother had betrayed him and the family with leading his unit and another into a known ambush leaving only three to live and the other four dead with him escaping.

One of the ones to die had been their very own sister Makisa, and Naruto would have his revenge for her death.

**What happened a long time ago that separated a family pack made back to when they were children? Why does the Hokage want the Mizukage in the village instead of leaving him in his own village? Well you'll just have to keep reading in order to find out. **

**I hope that you cheerful readers and followers enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it took me a bloody long time to update, but I've come back to the writing world ready to please some and anger others. **

**Let me know what you ladies and gentlemen thought about this chapter with a small review in that big box right below, followed up with a single click on the review button to send it. **

**This is TopHatGent saying, "Have a cheery day old sports'."**


	4. Author's Note

**What's going on with all you lovely people. It's your favorite fanfiction author back with a very odd author's note if one at all. **

**First things first, I want to inform everyone that my next semester of college will actually be my last one, because I'll be graduating! My long absence has resulted in these final classes taking more time to do, and my job consuming my mornings. **

**Next thing on the list. I won't be updating any of these stories anymore. The reason is that I will be rewriting all of them except for the crossovers. While you all have followed and supported the stories you know and love; I don't. **

**Let me explain. It has come to my attention, a few other attentions, and a no name author's attention that while my stories have a good plot, I tend to rush the story all together. That and the fact that my grammar sucks (what to do about that lol). Any who, I will now be re-writing every single one of those bad boys with a different plot, different story line, some new characters, and possibly actually finishing one. **

**Be as it may be with the re-writing, I am giving one of these stories up for adoption. It will be the crossover of Naruto and High School DxD. Reason is that I feel that High School DxD is just too slooty for me to make a good story. While some people have done it, I just simply can't keep up with it anymore. I wanted to do a build up for the smuttiness, but when you have a show that basically surrounds that, it tends to backfire. **

**So the story 'Every Chess Game needs a Judge" is up for grabs. I will be slightly honest when saying I would love for one of my favorite authors to take over, but he's busy with something for Batman I think, but I sure this story will go into the right hands. **

**Any as a small conclusion, The next time you see this story update, it will be for the fact that all the chapters are different, plus maybe an extra from where I left off; who knows. **

**Feel free to contact me if any questions come up, don't hold back, and as always, I hope you enjoy the read. This is you hommie Draaco Claye bringing you this boring news, peace off!**


End file.
